


Only One For Me

by MeloMato



Category: BTOB
Genre: BoyxBoy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hyunhoon, Ilsik - Freeform, M/M, btob fanfiction, hoonsik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeloMato/pseuds/MeloMato
Summary: Cartoonist Hyunsik was requested by an old man to draw a character one could truly fall in love with.What he didn't expect was for the character to appear in his life and be the farthest thing from someone you could fall in love with.





	Only One For Me

The dark haired man shuffled through his papers. He stared at the graphic tablet in front of him and back to his notes. The sad looking squiggle on his screen made him rub his face in frustration. Im Hyunsik, young and fresh, South Korea's best cartoonist; known greatly for his creative story lines and skillful drawings, yet all he had in his head right now was air and dust bunnies.

He lightly hit his head on his desk before deciding he should leave the house and maybe look for some inspiration elsewhere.

Hyunsik stepped outside. With no destination in mind his feet wandered before he found himself at his regular bar. He decided a drink couldn't hurt and he steps forward and gives his order. He takes his drink to a seat beside the window and sulks as he takes a sip.

A shuffle beside him makes him turn.

"Say, aren't you Im Hyunsik? The guy who draws that comic? What's it called again... Blue Moon?"

Hyunsik nods slightly, giving the man a small smile. He didn't like the publicity of his works affecting his day to day life, and he usually tried his best to avoid being spotted. 

"I really like that comic, but I think Way Back Home is my favourite. Wait, you're also the one who created Killing Me?" the man paused, "I'm a huge fan of you Im Hyunsik." 

Hyunsik watched the man blabber without interrupting. He didn't specifically enjoy having conversations with strangers but... Something about this man sitting next to him was different. He was old, and so full of wrinkles. Hyunsik hadn't known his comics had reached audiences of such age and was mildly amused by it. Heck, he was aware that most of his readers were female. Perhaps it was this that had compelled him to keep engaging.

He watched the man pull out a paper from his pocket and smooth it out on the table beside your glass. He pulls out a pen while looking at you and saying "Can you draw a character for me please? Someone that one could _truly_  fall in love with?" He hands the pencil into Hyunsik's hand. 

"Well, I uh-" he was about to mention he doesn't take requests. Requests tend to ruin his stories. External input was very bothersome and old be the cause for leaks and spoilers. 

But, he realised, his man wasn't requesting something for his story. He just asked him to draw a random OC. And it wasn't like he was very busy right now anyway. 

Hyunsik reached out to take the pencil and began sketching. Hyunsik hadn't ever really thought about falling in love. You'd think being this old he'd have had at least one real relationship, but it had never occurred to him, what with being famous and keeping his readers satisfied he'd never even had the time. And once again, keeping his readers in mind, he begins to draw a young man they could fall in love with. He gave him a lean body and a pleasant smile that could make any girl melt. Upon drawing the hair, his hand slipped slightly causing the hair to be much longer than he had intended. But that didn't matter. He picked up the paper and gave it a once over before handing it back to the old man. The boy in his drawing looked decent enough, though kind of on the sloppy side, he seemed like someone that anyone could grow to love. 

The man looked down at the paper seemingly satisfied and thanked Im Hyunsik before getting up to leave. 

Hyunsik himself got up and left not long after. It had gotten kind of dark and he didn't feel like working anymore. So he called it a day and headed to bed. 

 

 

The next morning the man awoke to a sound coming from downstairs. He heard something shuffling about, and then clear footsteps stepping on his polished living room wooden floor. He rubbed his eyes and slowly eased himself out of his bed as silently as he could and grabbed the first random thing he could find, an old curtain rod he hadn't yet disposed of, and took cautious steps towards the stairs. 

He'd successfully made his way to the doorway to the living room, where luckily the person still was. He paused for a bit, flattening himself up against the wall before suddenly charging into the room waving the metal rod in his hand. 

He paused, startled. 

The person in front of him stares back wide eyed in shock and confusion, and Hyunsik is pretty sure he too is mirroring that look. 

The man standing before him was probably in him late teens or early twenties. He had brown hair, styled in a mullet, and was wearing a white t-shirt which hung off him loosely, with tight ripped jeans. 

But what was stopping Hyunsik from hitting him already was that he recognised his face. It was the face of the character he drew for that old man at the bar just yesterday. 

He recognised that lean body. That accidental mullet. Even that outfit. 

But it just didn't make sense. 

So he raised the curtain rod and swung it at the man. His hand caught the rod, once again startling Hyunsik. And he seemed to be collecting himself as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a tightly folded piece of paper which he shoved in Hyunsik's face. 

The said man blinked twice. He stared at the paper then blinked hard once more and rubbed his eyes. 

It was  _his_ drawing. 

This didn't make any sense and Hyunsik wondered if he'd even woken up at all and this was perhaps a dream. He decided to head back to his bed, nimbly stepping past the man standing in the middle of his living room without a word. 

"Where are you going?" the man called. 

"Back to bed," Hyunsik muttered back. "Because clearly I'm still asleep."

"What should  _I_ do?" 

"I dunno. Do whatever. It's not like you'll exist in a bit." 

The man stepped in front of Hyunsik, blocking the doorway. 

"Move," Hyunsik ordered. 

The man didn't budge. 

Hyunsik shrugged and decided to walk through him, only causing the two to bump foreheads. 

"Ow!" the other whined. "What did you do that for?" 

And now Hyunsik was finally awake. "Wait, you're _real_? I'm not dreaming? How do you exist? Who are you?" 

The guy raised an eyebrow and shrugged, "I'm Jung Ilhoon... Someone you can truly fall in love with." He grinned. 

Hyunsik stated back dumbfounded then shook his head, "No, I drew you for my readers. Not me."

"Hmm... But it looks like you're the one that could do with being in a relationship," Ilhoon eyed Hyunsik's tiger-striped onesie. 

Hyunsik puffed his cheeks out trying to hide his embarrassment. "Leave my house," he commanded, though he was very hard to take seriously. 

Ilhoon shrugged, "It's not like I have anywhere to go."

And Hyunsik realised that he really was his responsibility. He sighed. "Okay fine. I'm just going to go brush my teeth. You can wait here."

"I'm hungry," Ilhoon said walking out the room ahead of Hyunsik. He strided into the kitchen and began rummaging through the cupboards. 

Annoyance flashed in Hyunsik's eyes and his nose flared. The nerve of this boy! Thinking he could just walk around wherever he feels and eat all his food like he owns the place! 

He stood a bit longer and watched Ilhoon pull out a packet of ramen and glance at Hyunsik. "Can you make me this? I don't know how to."

Hyunsik raised both his eyebrows at this, turned and left. 

He didn't look very threatening in his onesie and he was starting to feel self-conscious about it so he decided to rush upstairs and quickly change. 

 

 

Jung Ilhoon wasn't very loveable at all.

That was the conclusion Hyunsik had come to. Not that he could say he had even tried to love him.

He'd created Ilhoon for his fans. His readers. He'd given him a half decent face that most girls might be swooning over. But what he hadn't been able to draw was his personality.

Which, for the record, stank.

And secondly, there was that slight matter that Hyunsik wasn't gay. Sure he'd never been in a relationship before, but he _had_ gone on a few dates here and there and they had always been females. He'd always thought of himself as being attracted to women. And it wasn't like he'd even designed Ilhoon for himself. If he'd known he'd have made a petite demure girl who would've been much easier to fall for.

The first night he'd nearly fallen off his bed when he realised Ilhoon was already in it, fast asleep. Hyunsik had always respected the sleeping person so he hadn't woken him and instead dragged himself downstairs to sleep on the coach. Which hadn't even affected the others concience in the slightest! He'd attempted to sleep in Hyunsik's bed the next night too!

But Hyunsik had beat him to it. He lay curled up and fast asleep by the time Ilhoon had finished bribing his teeth. The said boy had simply pushed him off the bed and gone to sleep.

And what a deep sleeper he was!

Hyunsik's house wasn't big, but he did have two bedrooms. He used the other one as his office but he now cleared the room up a bit and bought a single bed for himself to sleep in.

That's where Hyunsik lay now, staring up at the ceiling, dozing off to sleep. A loud sharp knocking sound broke through the silence. "What is it?" Hyunsik called.

"Hyung, do you want your room? I'll sleep in that tiny bed instead," Ilhoon offered, nudging the door open and peeking in.

Hyunsik sighed and smiled slightly, perhaps he wasn't one hundred percent bad. "Thanks," he muttered getting out of the tiny bed and walking over to his room.

He takes it back. The moment he steps into his own room he realises Ilhoon really is terrible. There was a rat sitting in the corner of his room among all the pile of snacks remains Ilhoon had left behind when he'd  _eaten_ in Hyunsik's bedroom. And now he was probably too scared to sleep in here and had asked Hyunsik for the other bed instead.

Hyunsik's nostrils flared. He hated him. 

 

 

Hyunsik walked into the house, his hands full with groceries. Something about the house seemed different from when he'd left. He couldn't quite place what. Knowing Ilhoon, he'd find out sooner or later.

"Happy birthday!" a voice suddenly screamed, popping around the kitchen door with a cake in his arms, was Ilhoon.

"H-how did you know?" Hyunsik asked. He'd almost forgotten it himself, except his parents had sent him a text this morning.

"I saw it written on the calendar," Ilhoon shrugged pointing over at the notice board. "And everyone deserves cake on their birthday. But since I don't have any money I just baked you one."

Hyunsik stared dumbfounded. He couldn't believe his eyes or ears. That was probably the sweetest thing Ilhoon had ever done for him. Heck, that was probably the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for him.

And for the first time in this long week, he found himself warming up to the boy. 

 

 

 

Hyunsik found himself more and more intrigued by the boy. After the birthday incident he'd been watching Ilhoon closely; observing him. Trying to understand him.

"Can we go out for lunch?" Ilhoon asked him one day out of the blue.

"Uhh... If you want," Hyunsik replied.

The two went out to a ramyun place and ordered two big bowls each. They both had huge appetites to fill.

Halfway through the meal, Ilhoon looked up, noticing someone watching him. "Uhmm... Hyung, are you _staring_ at me?"

Hyunsik hastily looked away, "No, I was just thinking about something and my eyes must've been resting there."

"Oh okay."

The truth was Hyunsik  _had_ been staring at him. He'd been thinking back to what the old man had said that day. 'Someone you could truly fall in love with.' And he'd been granted Ilhoon by some magic or curse. Was he really so one he could learn to love? Hyunsik didn't know. But what he did know was that this boy was starting to grow in him now. 

 

 

 

It was a rainy day today. The storm had been raging all night and it still hadn't stopped. Ilhoon looked out the window at the gloomy world outside.

Hyunsik walked into the room and sat on the coach, turning the TV on. "Want to watch something?"

Ilhoon shrugged before joining him on the sofa.

Hyunsik pulled a blanket out from beside him and threw it over him. Ilhoon silently shuffled closer and stole a bit for his legs. Hyunsik didn't say anything, he continued to flicked through a few channels before landing on Enchanted. With nothing else interesting on, the two of them decided to watch.

Hyunsik glanced at Ilhoon. He was staring at the screen so intently, clinging into every word of the movie. He guessed he'd probably never watched television before, wherever be came from. 

 _'...the most important thing! His lips!_ ' Gisele, from the movie said. And Ilhoon's fingers had involuntarily made its way to his mouth, the tips brished again this own lips. 

Watching the boy so engrossed into the movie made Hyunsik chuckle to himself. And suddenly just like that he too was into the movie. 

_"Ive been dreaming of a true loves kiss..."_

Without warning Ilhoon had pressed his lips to Hyunsiks. The latter sat stiffly in shock, before pushing the other away. 

"I think that's enough TV for one day..." Hyunsik said turning it off and leaving the room. 

Ilhoon sat there and watched after him. He sighed. _The only way to get out of this world must be of he falls in love with me right? But how do I do that...?_

 

 

 

Hyunsik found himself watching the younger boy more and more. He'd find his eyes skirting him even when he was at the corner of his vision. Perhaps his weird TV experience had piqued Hyunsiks curiosity more, and now he just wanted to really understand the mystery that was Jung Ilhoon.

Ilhoon however tried to avoid him after the incident. Definitely embarrassed about what happened. And yet Hyunsik found himself thinking his flustered behaviour was kind of cute and he had him asking himself exactly when had he used words like cute to describe Ilhoon?

 

 

 

It was the 5th of November and Hyunsik wanted to show Ilhoon the fireworks. He'd made him get ready and practically dragged him out the house. 

"Where are we going? It's night time. I want to sleep," Ilhoon whined. 

"Just quit whining and walk. You'll find out soon enough," Hyunsik replied trying not to get annoyed at him. 

When the first of the fireworks had gone off Hyunsik hadn't been watching. He'd been looking at the expression of awe and delight plastered across the younger ones face. So childlike. So innocent. He'd smiled to himself. 

Ilhoon had noticed him watching and when they'd made eye contact he'd smiled back. And Hyunsik felt compelled not to break eye contact. And Ilhoon was also trying to maintain it. 

And slowly they inched their heads forward until there was no space between them and their lips met. They slowly moved in attempted synchronisation against each other, both of them getting the feel for it for the first time. 

 

 

 

Hyunsik glanced up from the menu at the man sitting in front of him. He looked brushed up dressed in a suit. The slim fitted white shirt clung into his body in all the right places and it had Hyunsik's eyes lingering a bit longer at his figure.

Ilhoon noticed the eyes watching him and he glanced up. The moment the two made eye contact Hyunsik's face broke out into his signature smile causing Ilhoon's mouth to immediately respond, pulling a smile of his own. "Hyung... Is this a _date_?"

Hyunsik was taken aback by the directness of the question and he could feel his ears slightly change colour. To be honest it kind of really was a date, but having never really done anything like that especially with a guy he felt... awkward to admit it. "Uhmm... Maybe?" 

Ilhoon raised his eyebrows slightly, "It's okay if it is..." 

"I know," Hyunsik responded. "I just... I don't know how to do this." 

"How to do what?" Ilhoon scrunched his eyebrows. 

Hyunsik passed for a moment. And without over thinking it he pressed his lips lightly against Ilhoon's ear and whispered. "How to make you mine." 

Ilhoon shivered at the tingling sensation and Hyunsik smirked at the reaction. "I'm..already yours," Ilhoon replied smirking back. 

And for the second time that night Hyunsik was taken aback by the boys directness. 

 

 

 

The laughs they'd had. The kisses they'd shared. The hands they'd squeezed.

It hadn't been long since they'd been together and Hyunsik could already feel himself falling harder for the other day by day. A part of him looked forward to each day, to get to know Ilhoon better. To integrate him further into his life, to maybe even fall in _love_.

But there was a much bigger part of him too afraid to do anything. Afraid that the curse might be broken. Terrified the moment he fell in love Ilhoon would be whisked away from him by the same magic that had brought him here in the first place. And perhaps it was all these thoughts that kept them from advancing further in their relationship.

Ilhoon smiled at him and suggested to go on a walk on such a nice day. 

Hyunsik returned the smile before nodding and walking out the house with him.

The sun was shining brightly and they strolled through a park talking about things of no substance and laughed lightheartedly. But there was still that nagging at the back of Hyunsik's head telling him they should stop before it ended forever.

But the fact that the thought of even losing the other boy bothered him so much proved how much he'd fallen for him already.

He shrugged off his thoughts quickly. He'd rather not ponder on these things.

Not long after the sky had unexpectedly turned dark and the could began to leak. Rain stormed down heavily and the two ran all the way back home laughing so hard as they got drenched from head to toe.

Hyunsik fumbled with the keys and quickly pushed the door open and the two stumbled inside. He got them both towels and attempted to dry themselves while still laughing hard from all the exhilaration.

After changing into a dry set of clothes Ilhoon had asked if they could cuddle in front of the TV again like that day when it had all started.

Hyunsik found it adorable how he'd explained it and had gladly prepared everything and even chose another wretched Disney Princess movie to play.

Halfway through Tangled, Hyunsik felt Ilhoon scooching closer, smiling he wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him towards him. He noticed how slender the boys waist was and he could consciously feel Ilhoon very aware of his arm resting there. There was a sudden change of atmosphere that caught Hyunsik off guard but he couldn't quite tell what had changed.

He noticed a change in colour in Ilhoon's ears and cheeks. A slight red was brushed over his face. Hyunsik smiled. "What is it?" he asked gently.

"I uhhh... I need t-to tell you something," Ilhoon  stuttered out.

Hyunsik was suddenly concerned, "What's wrong?"

Ilhoon gave a small smile, "Nothings wrong it's just that... I think... I like you." Saying the words aloud seemed to bring Ilhoon back to his normal self and he gained more confidence in his words as he spoke. "I think I've fallen really hard for you and I think... I think maybe I love you."

Hyunsik's eyes widened. All this time he'd been trying to stop himself for falling for the other so he wouldn't disappear but in the end Ilhoon had been the one to confess.

"I-I..." Hyunsik began.

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything you don't mean," Ilhoon shrugged smiling. "I just wanted to get it off my chest."

"I'm not sure what I feel but I know I really like you. Maybe I love you too, but..." Hyunsik trailed off.

Ilhoon looked up at him expectantly.

"I don't want you to disappear," Hyunsik stated.

Ilhoon nodded slowly, "I thought about that too, but I think I'd rather you know about my feelings and then vanishing than finding me go a one day because I developed these feelings that you'd never know about."

Hyunsik stared at the boy before him. When had he become so wise?

"Jung Ilhoon," he said with certainty this time. "I love you." 

The boy grinned back widely. 

 

 

 

The weather was nice today and Hyunsik had decided they should go on a picnic. He asked Ilhoon to help him gather whatever picnic food they could find from the kitchen and fill a bag. He noticed Ilhoon had been struggling with the zip for a while and watched him a bit longer, his face scrunched up in concentration. Hyunsik admired him a bit longer before offering to help, which Ilhoon accepted gladly. He pulled the zip closed and opened it and closed and opened it and pulled out a string that had gotten stuck, finally freeing the zip. Ilhoon was looking at him, smiling. 

He glanced at the kitten smile, the one that looked innocent yet never was. Always so full of mischief. The one he had fallen so hard for. The one he'd grown to love. And he smiled back. 

"I know I look great, but stop staring at me. I can literally see the drool falling out of your mouth," Ilhoon smirked. 

Hyunsik rolled his eyes, "I wasn't drooling. I wasn't staring either."

Ilhoon nudged him playfully, "I'm just joking, I don't mind if you stare at me." 

"Hm?" Hyunsik replied staring straight into his lovers eyes with so much intensity the latter had a blush creeping onto his cheeks, causing him to break eye contact. Now it was Hyunsik's turn to smirk, before he leaned over and stole a kiss. "Finish packing the stuff, I'll start loading the car."

 

 

 

Hyunsik had woken up to the ding of his notification tone. He'd lazily checked through his phone only to be met by an extremely urgent email regarding his next deadline which was in less than 10 days.

 _Oh no_. Ever since that day he'd left the house in frustration due to lack of inspiration he hadn't done anything. What with Ilhoon showing up and demanding high care and everything that followed after. 

Panicking he jumped out of bed and walked into his office where Ilhoon still lay asleep in bed. He stroked the boys hair a bit absentmindedly before sitting down at his desk. A few minutes later it hit him. 

He could write the story of him and Ilhoon. Loads of people would want to read that. 

And so he began drawing, with much speed and dedication, and then he paused. He needed a title. He thought for a bit, before smiling to himself and typing it up. 

_Only One For Me_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I hope you enjoyed it. I wrote this based on this prompt:
> 
> You’re a well known cartoonist. One day, an old man stops you on the street and asks you if you could draw a character that “one could truly fall in love with”. You’re not really one to take requests, but you’re not properly in a hurry, so you figure a quick sketch will do you no harm.
> 
> You use a pen to doodle a figure on a paper this man handed you, you think the drawing is kind of sloppy looking, but it represents somebody you could probably grow to love. After you’re done with the drawing, the man thanks you with a smile and walks off.
> 
> You don’t think much of this until the next day, when you wake up and find the character you drew on the old man’s paper is standing right in your living room, and they’re looking as confused as you.
> 
> Credits to @sstrangeprompts on Tumblr


End file.
